Tragedy
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: A baby on the way and Po has to go to war. He wants to be back in time to see his child born and before an enemy gets to his wife and child. But how can you fight the war AND get to your family, who's across the country, before your greatest enmy arrives. T for language (At some points)
1. News

**I originally wrote this for my english class but I'm going to make into chapters so I'll just add it here for fun. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

"Alright!" Po ran trhough the palace happily. It was quite odd though. He and his wife, Master Tigress, were arguing just a few moments ago. Tigress wolaked out their room witha a smile on her face as she watched her husband run towards the training hall. She knew he was going to thell everyone, but she didn't mind. They were going to find out one way or another.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Po bursted through the doors, making the five stop their training. They looked shocked for a moment, before they all bursted with extreme happiness.

"Congradulations" They said in unison. They all believed it would be impossible for them to have a biological child. Tigress in and went over to Po and smiled knowing he had told them. Po smiled at his wife taking her paw and his kissing her.

"When did you find out?" Viper asked with a smile.

"Just this morining" Tigress told her. "I went to the medic with my sister." Shifu walked in seeing everyone around Po and Tigress.

"What's going on" He asked. "Why are you not training?" Tigress smiled at her father.. Po smiled as well wrapping his arms around his wife, his paws on her stomach.

"You're going to be a grandpa, father" Tigress smiled placing her paws over Po's. It took Shifu a second to progress what his daughter had just told him. She was going to a mother. Shifu couldn't help but smile, knowing his daughter would be a wonderful to the child.

"Congradulations you two." Shfiu walked over to them. "You'll make great parents." He smiled.

For the next few days, Tigress and Po took time off from training and spent most of the time going to the valley and buy things for the nursery they were going to set up. Po, though, had become frustrated when looking for baby clothing because he didn't know if it was a girl or a boy yet. Alos, a leter had arrived from the Emperor not long after he found out he would be a father in a few months.

"Po, you need to relax." Shifu stated. Po was pacing back and forth the Hall of Heroes, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Relax?!" Po yelled with anger. "Master, I find out I'm going to be a father and now I have to serve the Emperor in a life-threathening battle."

"Po, it's for your country, and your wife and the child that's coming."

"I didn't sign up for war!"

"You're right...you were chosen."

"UHG!" Po sat by the Reflecting Pool with frustration.

"Master?" A voice came from the door. It was Tigress. "May I speak with Po...alone." Shifu looked at Po and noticed he hadn't moved an inch from his spot. He was looking into the Pool calmly, but even so, you can feel the frustration around him.

"Of course." Shifu finally replied and walked out allowing her to walk in. Tigress went towards Po and sat down beside him patiently.

"I don't want to do this Tigress." Po finally said after a long silence.

"I know you don't." TIgress smiled sadly at him. "But we'll be fine. Crane, Monkey and Mantis are going as well."

"That only leaves Viper, MaSha and Shifu to look after you though." Po looked at her lightly. "What if they get hurt and aren't able to fight. I'll lose you and the child." Tigress placed her hand on his cheek. His face was hot from all his frustration. She did not know what to say to him about that. All she could do it kiss him lightly and cuddle up to him gently.

"I'll know that you loved us both." She finally said cling her eyes. Her head resting on his chest. Po looked lightly at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She hadn't gotten a baby bump just yet but you can tell she was going to be a mother in a few months. Po placed his hand on her belly gently kissing her forehead and let his head rest on her, ever so lightly.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I'm almost done with "Let's Be different" chapter so expect that soon! Sorry it's short.**


	2. Camp

"This won't be easy." Monkey stated as he and the rest of the boys walked through the bamboo forest.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Mantis rode on Monkey's shoulder. "But the three of them will be just fine...right?" He looked at Monkey.

Po had ignored them for the rest of the walk and kept on walking not wanting to hear any false comments on the journey ahead. Leaving his pregnant wife for a war was hard enough for him. He left no protection but her younger sister and father. His fathers told him they'll go check on her when they could but he knew they couldn't do anything to protect her. Nothing at all. Maybe they could fight, a little, but it just wouldn't be enough.

*At the Palace*

"Do you think they'll be fine?" MaSha asked Shifu.

"They know how to fight. They know the procedures of a war. They will make it through." Shifu assured her.

*with Po*

As they walked, it was hard for Po to not think back of Tigress. They had been trying to have a child the past year and finally they were going to have one! It was like a dream come true! Until war decided to cut. China was always at war really, but never were they really needed.

He knew the circumstances of a war. There was a chance he would never see her again. That he would never see his unborn child. But he had to be tough.

 _If I die. I die for my family._ He thought to himself.

It took them a few days but they finally arrived at the camp. Many soldiers were injured. Others were covered in sheets. Po frowned knowing what that meant.

"Dragon Warrior!" They heard someone call over quickly. Po looked over and saw the general of the army.

"General Wang." Po walked over respectfully shaking his hand.

"Its a good thing you guys are here." General Wang said with seriousness in his voice. There was no time for formalities.

"How are the battles looking General?" Monkey asked as they began walking through camp.

"Lots of men lost but we are winning a lot." Wang explained. "I'm afraid we may not have enough for the next battle that will hopefully end this." They stopped a tent with many men and some women who had joined as well. All critically injured. "I'm afraid lots will not make it." He frowned.

"These battles do seem brutal." Mantis sat on Monkey's shoulder.

"No battle is ever the same, Master." Wang turned to him. "One thing though is that they all get worst no matter how men you got."

"You said in your letter that one of your soldiers wanted to speak with me." Po never looked so serious in his life.

"Indeed." Wang nodded as they began walking some more. "He's slowly deing but he's been holding on for your arrival." They stopped at a larger tent. "Now Dragon Warrior. This is someone you haven't seen in years. He's only a teen." Po frowned at the thought. There was many cubs he hasn't seen in years. Some were teens by now. Knowing that one of them was now on his or her death bed for China was truly heartbreaking. General Wong opened the curtain to reveal someone Po hoped he never saw on his death bed at such a young age...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **PS. Sorry not sorry**


End file.
